


Fire and Blood (Book One of the Duality Trilogy)

by TheDancingBerry



Series: Dual Natures Trilogy [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Other, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingBerry/pseuds/TheDancingBerry
Summary: Shouto Todoroki has spent his whole life defying his father. But now he has a better way to rebel, better than rejecting his father's power: falling in love with the protege of his fathers rival. (Warning: contains angst and TodoDeku/DekuRoki) Cross-posted to FanFiction.net





	1. Prologue

Todoroki Shouto had always loved rainstorms. Whenever he was able to, he would sit on his bed with his mother, watching the rain splash against the window, tracing it's life with their fingers until the window was stained with their prints. The cool glass, along with his mother's laughter and smiles, soothed his bruises and burns more than any medicine did.

And then, his mother hurled boiling water over his face. Scarring and scalding him.

The police and the doctors hauled her away in the middle of a rainstorm, giving her neither a coat nor an umbrella to shelter under. She looked very small, and as she was bundled into the police car, Shouto heard his father growling under his breath. ¨Idiotic cow. . .trying to mess up my plans.¨

Something very cold settled into Shouto´s stomach and grew into his heart, freezing his blood in his veins and his tears on his face. His hands, clenched tightly into fists, trembled themselves back into open palms that clasped onto his kneecaps. He glared up at Endeavor with his one uncovered eye. ¨It's your fault. You made her do that.¨

¨What," Endeavor said quietly, turning around to face his son, "did you just say."

"YOU HEARD ME!" Shouto screamed, flinging himself off his seat at Endeavor, "YOU DID THIS!"

Shouto pounded his fists against Endeavor, again and again, sobbing from his uninjured eye, desperately wishing he was strong enough to hurt his father, hurt him like Endeavor had hurt his son and his wife and everyone he ever met. But nothing he did fazed his father, and Shouto felt Endeavor lift him roughly off the ground and sling him over one shoulder. "Foolish boy," he roughly whispered, and Shouto strained to hear, "soft-hearted idiot."

Shouto bounced up and down as Endeavor walked, and he pounded his fists futilely against his father's back. His tears dripped onto Endeavor's costume, running down his back and splashing onto the hardwood steps. After ascending the steps to the second floor, Endeavor flung Shouto's bedroom door open and just as roughly flung Shouto into his room. Shouto bounced on his bed, curled in a spiteful little ball. He glared at Endeavor, who stared blankly back. The two of them remained still for several minutes, or several eternities, before Endeavor sighed.

"I'll just have to beat it out of you, I suppose."

Across town, Midoriya Izuku was also getting something beaten out of him. However, it wasn't soft-hearted foolishness. Rather, it was dignity . Maybe teeth, too.

Izuku knew it was stupid to try and fight back against Kacchan, at least until his own Quirk came in, but he couldn't help it. Kacchan had been really mean to Light, and Izuku really liked Light and thought he had a nice face, and he'd told Kacchan to leave Light alone because Light was really nice. Kacchan had just laughed and pounded his fists together.

"Dumbass Deku," Kacchan had said, laughing cruelly as Light cowered behind Izuku and Izuku, trembling, tried to face their tormentor. "Trying to save your stupid Quirkless boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend, Kacchan!", Izuku said, trying and failing to keep the whine from his voice.

Kacchan snorted. "Yeah right. You're both a coupl'a Quirkless fags!"

"S-shut up, Kacchan!" Izuku squealed, causing Kacchan to laugh.

"C'mon," Light said, tugging at Izuku's shirtsleeve. "Let's go."

"Not 'til he says sorry!" Izuku said, pointing at Kacchan with a trembling arm. Kacchan just laughed. "Okay, fine. Whatever."

He took a step closer to Izuku-extended his hand-and punched Izuku in the gut. Izuku doubled over in pain, and Kacchan laughed, kicking him in the shins. "That's what you get for thinking you could fight me, dumbass!"

He punched Izuku again-and again-and again, and Izuku was crying, not from pain but from anger, because he was unable to fight back, unable to resist, and no-one would save him.

After all, who would ever care about a Quirkless loser?


	2. Chapter One

Shouto arrived to school early on the first day, silently navigating the empty hallways on his way to class 1-A's homeroom. He nearly tripped over a pile of rags outside the door and sat in a desk in the back corner of the room. Head down, Shouto sighed and rubbed his bruised shoulders, releasing enough cold to numb the pain. For now.

Other students slowly trickled in, and they all found seats far from Shouto, as per usual. Even when he was younger and had gone outside to play, other children had actively avoided him. They always did. He allowed his mouth to twitch downward briefly, then went back to his impassive mask. The noise of the class enveloped him, but Shouto didn't mind.

Shouto couldn't mind.

A finger tapped his shoulder. Shouto lifted hs head and sat straight up, taking in the newcomer-a short boy, arm in a sling, dressed in a UA uniform, freckled face, green hair-and meeting his green eyes. The boy smiled nervously at him. "H-hey."

"Hello."

The boy muttered something to himself and drummed his fingers against his cast. "Is-is anyone sitting there," he said, gesturing at the desk beside Shouto's, "or is it taken?"

Shouto raised his eyebrow at the guy. "It's vacant."

The guy smiled at him again and sat down. "Cool. Uhm." He held out his cast toward Shouto. "I'm Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku."

Shouto stared at the cast for a moment, unsure of what to do. After a very long and awkward silence-Midoriya kept smiling at him-Shouto slowly stretched out his hand and knocked his fist against Midoriya's cast. Midoriya laughed a little, and Shouto felt his face turning red.

Well, more red.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I'm, uhm-"

Midoriya waved his cast through the air. "Don't be sorry, Todoroki-kun! It was just-" he snorted, "kind of awkward. But not bad."

Shouto thought about that for a moment and shrugged. It seemed legitimate. "Okay."

"Okay."

Shouto turned back to the front of the classroom. A couple people-a boy and a girl-came over and sat by Midoriya, keeping a distance from Shouto. Midoriya started talking to them, and Shouto slipped away again.

But then he saw Midoriya smiling at him again, from his peripheral vision. Shouto felt his face redden again, and ignored Midoriya.

Unfortunately, it turned out to be harder than he assumed. Much harder.


	3. Chapter Two

Izuku hunched over his desk, scribbling out his math homework as fast as possible. He didn't have anywhere to be, really, but he got a certain satisfaction from completing his work in the time it took for Aizawa-sensei to extricate himself from his sleeping-bag. However, his right arm was still a wreck from the urban combat exercise-not broken, just sore-forcing him to make do with his left. His writing looped and smeared-

_snap!_

-and his pencil broke. The lead shot across the classroom and vanished into Yaoyorozu's ponytail. Izuku stared, slightly agape, not knowing what to do.

_Should I just ignore it? Should I say something? Should I grab it surreptitiously? Should I throw another in there so it doesn't get lonely? Should I set her hair on fire and blame Kacchan?_

"You're muttering again."

Izuku jolted when Todoroki--consistently 3rd to class--spoke. He'd been too engaged in his rambling train of thought to hear him approach, as was their routine: Izuku would be working, or reading, or texting Light (the only person he knew who was up earlier than him). Todoroki would come into class, Izuku would hear him and extend his fist for a bump, they wouldn't speak to one another unless necessary. Of course, none of this had been officially established, but after a couple weeks it seemed rote to them both.

Izuku held out his fist. Todoroki awkwardly tapped it and sat down, gingerly. Izuku noted this with detached interest, just as he always noted how Todoroki moved-like a burned tiger; cautious and delicate, but still confident and dangerous. And how he always made sure his sleeves and pant legs were fully…enlengthened? Long? Covering?

Izuku noticed everything. Especially how, if he looked out of the corner of his eye at _just_ the right time, he could catch a glimpse of Todoroki bending over to stow his bag beneath his desk. Fortunately, he'd figured out what was the right time fairly easily.

Uraraka and Iida entered together and took their seats next to Izuku. "Hey Deku-kun!"

"H-hey, Uraraka. Hey Iida."

Iida inclined his head at Izuku and sat stiffly. Iida was always stiff. Nothing he ever did was fluid, or even relaxed. Although, stiff probably was his relaxed. Meanwhile, Uraraka was always fluid, always in motion. Her hands flapped like butterflies whenever she got excited, which was often, and she would often slap Izuku or Iida on the shoulder to emphasize a point.

"How is your arm, Midoriya-kun?" Iida asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Izuku smiled at him and shook his arm a bit. "It's not broken, at least. J-just sore as hell."

"I still can't believe you pulled that off," said Asui as she took her seat by Uraraka-Izuku saw Iida and Todoroki simultaneously try to hide scowls-and fixed her unblinking gaze on Izuku, "I was sure you were gonna die."

"It was quite reckless, Midoriya," Iida said, while Uraraka nodded in agreement. Izuku felt his face flushing-he had been afraid of this, being confronted about his tactics during the practice the previous week. He opened his mouth to respond-

"He knows."

-but was interrupted by Todoroki. At once, every head in the classroom swiveled to face him. Todoroki sighed and stared straight ahead as he spoke. "It was incredibly dangerous and reckless, but it won, technically. And it's not like it broke any of your arms."

"T-thanks, Todoroki-kun."

"Don't thank me," Todoroki said, "I still think it was incredibly stupid."

"Oh, well…thanks anyway."

Todoroki sighed, sounding exhausted.

The classroom was uncomfortably still and silent for a moment, as everyone searched for something to say. Fortunately, they were all relieved of the social burden when Aizawa-sensei unzipped his sleeping-bag, rolled under his desk, and started shouting at the silent classroom to shut up.

****

Izuku glanced at Todoroki, who determinedly looked straight ahead.

Three hours later, the lunch bell rang. Izuku hurried out of the classroom, nearly stepping on Present Mic's blue suede shoes. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" Izuku shouted over his shoulder, scoping out the hallway for- _there he was_. Todoroki was walking to lunch, and he continued staring straight ahead as Izuku walked up to him and tried to catch his eye. They made it all the way to the lunchroom doors before Todoroki sighed and stepped out of the flow of people to talk to Izuku. "What?"

Izuku took a deep breath, trying to regain the oxygen lost keeping up with Todoroki's strides. "I-I-we…need to talk. Can we?"

Todoroki just stared at Izuku for an uncomfortable moment, then sighed and turned to the courtyard doors. "Fine. Quickly."

Izuku smiled at his back, and they walked out to the courtyard, a small space filled with concrete benches, cherry trees, and a small koi pond. If it weren't for the couples tasting each other's teeth on every bench but one, it would be extremely peaceful.

They walked to the unoccupied bench and sat down-Izuku straight-backed and energetic, Todoroki slouching, legs crossed. He turned his burnt side to face Izuku. "So?"

Izuku took another deep breath before he spoke. "I-"

"Wait. If this is about earlier, I-"

"It's not!" Izuku said, waving his hands about frantically. "It's not!"

Todoroki grunted and crossed his legs a bit tighter. Izuku pressed on. "I just…I have a question."

Todoroki inclined his head.

"Are-" Izuku sighed, "are we…friends?"

Todoroki narrowed his eyes slightly. "Friends? I-"

"B-because," Izuku stammered, releasing every word in his mouth all once, "I mean, we sit by each other and we talk sometimes and we-"

"-'ve never," Todoroki sighed, "had…friends before. I don't know if we are."

"Oh." For a moment, Izuku felt profoundly sad for Todoroki. Never had friends? Then, he mentally wiped away those thoughts and smiled at his friend. "Well…I say we are. Okay?"

Silence. Several long, unblinking, unbroken moments of utter stillness. Then, "Okay."

Izuku grinned at Todoroki.

Todoroki…attempted to smile back.

It was, honestly, a little cute and a little scary.


	4. Chapter Three

Shouto slunk across the threshold of his house-not, he thought every time it came across his mind, my home-as quietly as possible, hoping beyond hope that Endeavor- _not my father_ -was still working. He shut the door as quietly as possible and removed his shoes, listening for Endeavor. Subtlety was not his strong suit.

A floorboard creaked

Shouto tensed

moments passed like years

and then

nothing.

Shouto sighed. The sound echoed off the walls of the empty house, joined by the sound of his feet slapping against the floor as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. He slid the door back and closed it tightly.

A rainstorm had started outside.

Shouto dropped his stuff and walked to the window-no, he didn't walk. He was pulled to the window, pulled by an unknown and inexorable force. He laid a trembling hand on the glass as the first fat drops smacked into it.

Something hot and wet pricked up behind his eyes.

"No," Shouto growled aloud, swiping at his watery eyes, "no. God-" he tore his hand away from the glass "-damn it." and yanked the curtains down over it. He hadn't cried in years, hadn't shown that sort of weakness in years. Endeavor would lose his mind, and Shouto wouldn't allow himself to be broken by something as innocuous as a fucking storm.

Growling internally at his own idiocy, Shouto flung himself on the bed. All of his homework was already done, and he didn't feel like training. Endeavor had the only TV in the house in a locked office (he'd always used entertainment as the carrot when raising Shouto).

So…phone. Shouto whipped his out and languidly scrolled through it. News. News. Nothing entertaining, no-one outside of his family to text. Not like he had any-

"Are we friends?"

"I say we are."

-Midoriya. Midoriya had basically declared them friends earlier. Shouto stared at his phone for a moment before sliding it in his pocket.

_Objective for tomorrow: Get Midoriya Izuku's number._

For some reason, the thought made Shouto smile.

Just a little.


	5. Chapter Four

Izuku flung the door open. "Mom! I'm home!"

"I'm in here, hun!" his mom shouted from the kitchen. Izuku removed his shoes, set his bag down in the entryway, and walked to their kitchen/dining-room. His mother was busy at the stove, somehow simultaneously playing a game on her phone, chopping vegetables, and crushing up herbs. Izuku kissed her on the cheek and she ruffled his hair. "How was school?"

"It was really great," Izuku said, getting an orange from the basket by the fridge, "Aizawa-sensei spent all class trying to cancel Hagaruke-san's Quirk because she bragged he couldn't."

"Which one is Hagaruke again?"

Izuku bit into his orange without peeling it. "Invisible one."

"Ah."

She set the vegetables on the stove and turned the heat on low. "Gotta cook it slow," she mumbled, "or it'll burn." She flung a dishtowel over her shoulder and walked past Izuku, to where she'd set a cup on the counter. En route, she smacked Izuku on the shoulder with the towel. "Speaking of."

He swallowed a hunk of orange. "Yeah?"

He heard her take a drink of her juice. She was always guzzling grape juice-Izuku used to as well, but Mineta had ruined it for him-although, it was better than when she'd briefly taken up chain-smoking when he was eleven. "Speaking of burnt, how's that Todoroki kid?"

The fruit in Izuku's mouth didn't know whether to go out or in. After a brief debate with itself, it decided on in. He gasped, clutching at his throat. Was it in his trachea? Was he gonna die?!

Inko whacked her son on the back a couple times, until he hacked it back up and swallowed it properly. He whirled in his chair to face her. "Christ on a bike, Mom!"

"What? Kid's got burns. You told me so yourself!"

"I can't even begin to process the logic involved in that statement," Izuku muttered, "and by the way, he's fine."

"Hm." Inko gulped down the rest of her juice. "May wanna put the orange down, hun. I'm being shocking again."

Izuku did as he was told.

"What kind of fine? Fine as in 'he's doing okay', fine as in 'I don't know', or fine as in 'damn, he's fine'?"

Izuku smacked a hand against his forehead. "Oh my god, Mom."

"What?" Inko asked, ruffling his hair again. "It's okay to be gay."

"I know that, mother, you told me when I was ten."

"But," she pressed on, "I didn't tell you about when your father-"

Izuku jumped up out of his chair so fast, Iida would be jealous. "I HAVE HOMEWORK!" He raced to his room, snatching his bag along the way, and flung himself across his bed. He could still hear his mom laughing in the other room.

"Christ alive," Izuku muttered, dropping his bag on the floor next to his bed. His phone went off in his pocket and he laboriously extricated it and stared at the screen.

Light Imagay

3:52 PM

Hey. What's up?

Izuku unlocked the screen and typed as quickly as his sore fingers would allow.

Mini-Might

3:52 PM

Nothing. My arm still hurts.

The phone went quiet for a moment before buzzing again.

Light Imagay

3:54 PM

I wonder why.

Mini-Might

3:54 PM

Shut uppppppppppp

Light was typing. Izuku set his phone aside and pulled out his homework-Present Mic had them reading his "favorite book": A Storm of Swords. He really didn't care that it wasn't the first in the series.

Light Imagay

3:58 PM

How's your fancy hero school :p ? Is Bakugou still a prick?

Izuku, relieved, set aside the novel.

Mini-Might

3:59 PM

Kacchan's…gotten better.

Light Imagay

4:00 PM

Because he's genuinely nicer, or because he's no longer the strongest one around, and someone will stop him from being a dickhead?

Mini-Might

4:02 PM

He's definitely not the strongest anymoee. That's Todoroki-kun.

Mini-Might

4:02 PM

*anymore

Light Imagay

4:05 PM

I'm glad you're making new friends

Light Imagay

4:05 PM

Deku

Izuku stared at the phone for a moment and sighed. He pushed it away, focusing on his work. Light would get over it-he always reacted poorly when Izuku was with anyone else. The two had been inseparable in their youth, but as old friends do, they had started to drift apart a bit. At first, it bothered Izuku, but not since he'd befriended Uraraka and Iida.

And Todoroki.

Izuku sighed, shook Light and Todoroki out of his mind, and began his math homework. Midnight really let her sadistic side out in class. He worked until his mother called him down for dinner, which he ate mostly silently, Light's words hanging over him like a shroud.

Later that night, after he went to bed, Izuku stared out the window at the moon. The silvery light pierced his eyes, shooting rays of purple into them.

_It looks like Todoroki's eye…_


	6. Chapter Five

Shouto stared into the bathroom mirror. Traced his reflected scar. Met his eyes. "Just talk to him," he whispered. The reflection replied, "it can't be that bad."

Shouto sighed. Even he couldn't psych himself up.

Why he was so bent on this course, he couldn't say. But he knew he had to get Midoriya's phone number. He had to, to get closer to Midoriya.

For some reason.

"SHOUTO!" Endeavor bellowed from below. "STOP PREENING AND GET TO SCHOOL!" Shouto grunted and exited. Then, he popped briefly back in to fix his hair. Even though Midoriya's was crazy.

"SHOUTO!"

"Coming!" Shouto hollered back as he walked downstairs. Endeavor was standing in the entryway, adjusting his suit. "Took you long enough," the "hero" groused, "we only have the one bathroom."

"Sorry, Father."

Endeavor tossed Shouto his bag. "Here. You know, next time you decide to act like a faggot, you could at least be quick about it."

"Thank you, Father. Sorry, Father."

His father grunted and kicked the door open. "Get your ass to school and make me proud, boy."

"Yes, Father. Goodbye, Father."

Shouto walked to school as quickly as he could, allowing his strides to burn away his anger at Endeavor. And at himself. He was just as powerful, if not more than, the old man. And yet, he was powerless against him. His docile fury carried him all the way to UA. He entered the school, walked past Asui by the bathrooms (she croaked in greeting), and eased the classroom door open. Yaoyorozu was sitting straightbacked in her desk, and Midoriya- -

"Hey Todoroki-kun!"- -

was behind him. Shouto jolted a little and resisted the urge to freeze him. Instead, he simply stepped into the classroom and aside, to allow Midoriya through. They walked to their desks together, Shouto awkwardly glancing at Midoriya every couple seconds. Fortunately, the seemingly-cavernous room was actually just…well, a room. The pair sat, Midoriya chattering happily as Shouto fidgeted.

"- -but really, I think your father-"

" _Midoriya! Shut up!_ " Shouto snapped, rounding on the smaller boy. Midoriya halted midsentence. His jaw dropped and quivered slightly, in time with his lip.

"S-sorry, To-Todoroki-kun." He mumbled. "I sh-should learn just stop talking." He turned away from Shouto. "I'll leave you alone."

Midoriya sniffed quietly.

Shouto, panicked, reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "You're fine. I just…" he sighed, "don't…want to talk about Ende- -my father. Please."

"Oh," Midoriya said, brightening up slightly. "Yeah, that probably would suck, having such a famous father. Like, can you imagine if All Might had a kid?"

Shouto cast a glance at Midoriya. _Now that you mention it…_ "Awful."

"Awful," Midoriya agreed. There was a buzzing sound, and he yanked his phone from his pocket, wincing slightly. Shouto watched him text-he avoided using his injured hand as much as possible.

"Midoriya-kun," Shouto said, "does your hand still hurt?"

"Hm?" Midoriya looked up briefly from his phone. "Oh, yeah. It's s-still sore."

Shouto grunted. Midoriya slid his phone away. "Sorry. Just my friend Light."

Shouto raised his remaining eyebrow. "Light?"

"Yeah," Midoriya laughed, "his parents must've hated him as a kid. But he's really cool."

Shouto grunted again, feeling something unpleasant swell in his throat, like bile. He swallowed it down, before suddenly recalling his mission. "Can I have your phone number?"

"Mm?" Midoriya looked at him, and all of a sudden Shouto felt very…was he sweaty? Or just nervous?

"Because I only have my Endeavor- _father's_ -number, and he's the worst person ever," Shouto said quickly, before adding "to talk to."

Midoriya laughed a little. "At least you can talk to him. Here," he said, scrawling his phone number on the corner of Shouto's desk. Shouto carefully put it in his phone.

"Thanks."

"No problem."


End file.
